


Bottoms Up Jean

by SeaAngel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Creampie, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaAngel/pseuds/SeaAngel
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day!Have a top!Armin Arlert and bottom!Jean Kirstein one shotJust a lot of biting and Armin topping for once is the ficIf I may, I suggest you listen to Ghosted ft. Kamille - Get Some while reading
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, jearmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Bottoms Up Jean

Armin had Jean pinned on the bed. His tongue was practically half way down Jean’s throat before Jean realized that today he was definitely bottoming. It hadn’t been the first time, but a long since Armin had topped Jean. Now with his grip on Jean’s wrists Armin lowered his mouth to Jean’s neck. He tried so hard just to give Jean hickeys, but the need to bite Jean was unbearable.

As Armin’s teeth sunk into Jean’s skin light moans emerged uncontrollably. Jean squirmed a bit as his lover make bite marks all over him. Armin was careful not to break skin, but the primal feeling of Jean’s flesh being in Armin’s mouth was intoxicating. The way Jean’s eyes scrunched up and the cute noises he made were rare.

The tight fitting Jean was wearing needed to come off. Armin undid each button with haste. When he finished undoing the bottom button Armin kneeled on the bed and demanded,

“Take it off.” Of course listening well Jean removed his shirt. Armin admired his lover’s body for a brief moment before paying attention to it. His hands traveled all over Jean’s body while his mouth paid attention to his pecks. Jean held Armin's head as his chest was attacked. The deep breaths Jean kept taking as he held back moans gave life to Armin.

After Jean had been properly marked by Armin he gave Armin his puppy dog eyes. Armin knew what Jean wanted as even when Armin bottomed Jean couldn’t help, but worship his cock. Armin chuckled and undid his pants. Jean grinned and under his breath celebrated,

“Yes!” Armin sat upright on the bed as Jean got off the bed, onto the floor, and on his knees. Armin pulled off his underwear. His cock was fully erect which made Jean incredibly happy. Jean palmed the head of Armin’s cock before starting to rub the shaft. Armin placed his hand on Jean’s head as his boyfriend worked magic on his member. 

Jean licked his lips and while practically drooling put his mouth around Armin’s cock. He slowly went down on Armin who felt a rush of heat to his face and to his cock. Jean’s hand pumped up and down as his head bobbed with it. Armin’s grib on Jean’s head tightened as the pleasure intensified with pace. The sounds of popping and sucking made Armin’s ears blush. Before Jean could make Armin cum Armin let out,

“My turn-” Jean stopped sucking off Armin and looked with greedy eyes at Armin. Armin smiled admiring Jean’s eyes. “I’ll get the lube. You just lay your pretty little self down!”

“Armin you’re the one who’s five foot-” Jean replied, but not without being cut off with a pull to the hair.

“And you’re the one about to take my cock. Now strip and lay down.” Armin whispered in Jean’s ear. 

“Okay!”

“Okay? Just okay?” A moment of silence filled the air. Jean’s cheeks were bright pink before correcting himself,

“I will get ready for you sir.”

A grin filled Armin’s face as he chuckled at Jean’s response. Jean quickly got to removing his remaining clothes. Armin grabbed lube from the drawers as Jean laid down on his back. Armin removed his shirt as he returned to the bed. Jean was vulnerably splayed out on the bed. Armin moved in close to Jean and asked,

“Are you sure you want me to get you ready like this?” Jean nodded his head. 

“Yes please.” 

“Alright, but you know what I have to do first.” Armin started biting Jean’s thighs. They were practically crafted for Armin’s pleasure. Mostly muscle they still managed to have a little fat for Armin to sink his teeth perfectly nice into. A little grunt came from Jean at the first initial nibble. 

When Armin satiated his need to bite he brightly smiled and thanked Jean. It wasn’t much of Jean’s kink, but he knew how much Armin enjoyed it so he was fine being marked up. Slowly Armin put a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He then gently prodded at Jean’s hole. Jean was rather tight today which only added to the excitement on Armin’s part when a finger finally managed to get inside. 

As a finger entered him, Jean’s body jerked. Armin went knuckle by knuckle till it fully entered Jean’s ass. Weak moans came from Jean’s mouth. The bit of discomfort still was rather a turn on for him. Armin’s finger moved around and stretched Jean till he could take another. Meanwhile his other hand pumped Jean’s hard member. 

With the pleasure taking him over, Jean fought to keep composure and suppressed his moans best as he could. In honesty he forgot why he didn’t bottom more often. Suddenly Jean felt a wave of pleasure take his body as Armin found his prostate. From the hip jerk and uncontrolled loud moan Armin knew he’d hit the jackpot. He started to massage Jean’s prostate and milk it for pleasure. But just as he got into the rhythm Armin swiftly removed his fingers from Jean’s butt. Jean whined from the departure. Armin applied the lube to his dick and slowly aligned it to the begging man’s hole. 

“Are you ready?” Armin asked as his hand went to caress Jean’s face. 

“Y-yes.” Jean said as he stumbled on the only word he could use. Armin placed both his hands on Jean’s hips. He slowly pushed inside. As Armin managed to get the tip inside Jean gasped out. Armin kept going till he was fully inside of Jean. He kissed Jean’s lips as the pain mellowed out for Jean. 

The warmth of Jean being wrapped around Armin was addictive. It felt like Jean’s asshole was meant for Armin’s penis. Armin ran his fingers through Jean’s hair as Jean took a few deep breaths. Noticing the tears forming in Jean’s eyes Armin gave him little kisses on the cheek. When Jean’s breathing slowed down Armin gently smiled down at Jean taking in his face.

“Are you feeling better?” Armin asked Jean in a gentle manner. “I’ll move whenever you’re comfortable.” Jean nodded his head and responded,

“I think I can handle it.” Armin kissed Jean on the lips before he started to slowly move. Armin let out a few grunts as the ecstasy took hold. Jean had felt his hole slowly thrusted into and wanted more. Quick moans left his mouth each time Armin was fully inside of him. His cheeks were bright red and Armin took note of it. He quickly delved down and instead of biting sucked on Jean’s neck. He left behind large red and purple marks. Jeans moans increased in loudness and frequency. 

“You like that?” Armin asked breathless as he noticeably had started quickening the pace. 

“Ah,” Jean tried getting words out, “Yes! Yes-” Armin of course dove back into Jean’s neck which was beyond covered. The bed shook beneath them and banged against the wall. Creeks came from it with Armin relentlessly pounding into Jean’s asshole.

Armin grabbed hold of Jean’s penis and started to jerk him off at a slightly faster pace than he currently was thrusting at. He felt the precum leak from Jean’s tip. Armin rubbed the slit with his thumb. Jean started to tighten more around Armin and felt himself getting close to climaxing. Armin was basically moments away.

The thing that pushed Armin to his limit was a genius idea Jean had acted on. Jean moved Armin’s head away from his neck leaving him a bit confused. Then he went in for the kill as he carefully bit down on Armin. It left him vulnerable and excited. Armin’s hips basically went into the fast auto pilot before slowing down and releasing inside of Jean. Gasps for air mixed with moans Armin let his cum fill up Jean.

With the fluid filling Jean and was practically in the same state now. It took a few more strokes before he came inside of Armin’s hand. The couple stayed as they were for a minute before Armin removed himself from Jean. While the pair were panting cum leaked out onto the bed sheets. Armin cuddled up with Jean and placed his head into the crook of Jean’s neck. Jean laced his fingers together with Armin’s. He placed a soft kiss on Armin’s head.

“I love you.” Jean lightly cooed.

“I love you too.” Armin replied. Jean chuckled and asked,

“God why the fuck don’t you top more often?”

“Oh you’re gonna remember who has a healing ability and who doesn’t when you try to get out of bed.” Armin laughed while Jean’s eyes widened in realization. Maybe he’ll take the day off tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really anxious about posting my work so uhh I hope you liked this!
> 
> If ya'll want more writing I am willing to take requests for most things jearmin. Just nothing extreme. I wanna push myself into publishing more of my work.
> 
> If there were any grammatical or spelling mistakes you noticed I will be glad to fix them! Please just don't point them out in a rude way I know I'm not the best with those.


End file.
